


Day Five

by CsjLam



Series: Twelve days of six fics [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is out there being a cool thief, Gen, Six phantom thief au, of course I had to add Parrward who do you think I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: The phantom thief is on a heist once again.–––This takes place before the main story of the six phantom thief au, consider this a holiday special!
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne of Cleves & Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr
Series: Twelve days of six fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Day Five

**Author's Note:**

> This special is relatively spoiler free to the main plot, but feel free to check out the main story too if you’re interested! :D

On a freezing winter night, a shadow ran across the edge of a hallway with a briefcase in their hands. The blue moonlight seeped right through the windows. Over the earpiece that the figure wore, a voice had rang through their ears.

“The guard’s straight ahead! Stop!”

The figure’s dash had came to a halt, and they jumped right behind a pillar while they hurriedly huffed out a thanks to the person over the intercom.

“Anne’s off to work even at this hour?” A concerned voice asked Katherine, who had been fixated on her phone as she laid her body out on the couch.

“Night shifts suck,” Katherine replied, continuing to scroll through her phone. Visiting her other cousin wasn’t boring or anything, but only Anna was accompanying her at the moment, as Joan and Jane were trying to cook.... the keyword being “trying”. Katherine perked her head up to look at the other, “shouldn’t you be helping those two out? They’re going to burn down the kitchen at this rate.”

“They have to learn somehow,” Anna chuckled out, turning around to peek into the mess that was happening inside the kitchen.

“You’ll be taking full responsibility if they do burn the house down though, yes?”

A moment of silence passed by as Anna stared at the chaos happening inside.

“....I’ll go see what’s up.”

The officer stood up from her chair, then proceeded to step into the kitchen, leaving Katherine alone in the living room.

She missed hanging out with Anne. Ever since Anne got this new job, she’s been out quite often. It isn’t like Katherine disliked seeing this, she was glad that her cousin had a stable source of income, she’s proud to see Anne working so hard. She really does, but as time passed by, she couldn’t help but feel the distance between them increase.

Her heart wavered while she was browsing her contacts list, her eyes landing on Anne’s name.

Her finger hovered above the name, but after a while of deep thought, she sighed and continued to scroll. She shouldn’t disturb her cousin from work, that’s the least she can do for Anne.

The sounds of yelling and the distance roar of a fire was the only thing keeping her company.

It’s fine, they’ll get to celebrate later. She’ll get to spend time with Anne later.

Even when she’s inside a house with three other people, she still felt lonely. The cold environment brought by the winter season wasn’t helping at all, she wished someone would just wrap their hands around her. She wished somebody would let her nuzzle her head on them. She wanted the warmth that it would give her, she needed the comfort of being with another person. Anyone.

Cathy. That name appeared while she was searching the list.

Katherine hasn’t talked to her in a while, the two were simply friends from university, and as soon as they graduated, Cathy was nowhere to be found in Katherine’s life.

Nothing happened. It was just change. Catherine Parr decided to take another step forward in her life, she decided to move on. Their acquaintanceship was one expected of any pair of university students, there wasn’t really a reason for the two to still be in contact with each other. The two may have spent a few nights with each other, but those were just simple hangouts and nothing more. Katherine considered her to be a friend, she’s sure that Cathy felt the same.

The furthest the two have gotten was just cuddling. It was a freezing winter night, just like this one. The two had huddled together for warmth, they chatted like usual for the rest of the night, nothing more had happened.

Katherine did wish that she could have a repeat of that night though.

An exhausted guard patrolled through the dimly lit hallway, a yawn echoed through the once silent corridor, but as they stepped past one of the displays, their eyes widened and a gasp had left their mouth.

There was nothing on the display case.

Another yawn had left someone’s mouth, but this time, it belonged to the tired Catherine Parr. She sat in front of her laptop, the blank document on the screen staring right into her soul.

She’s left alone once again. Her godmother was out for work, and she didn’t have much friends to talk to. The only thing accompanying her was her vivid imagination.

For someone who’s all alone at the moment, she didn’t feel lonely. Her life is going great, she just got hired and she got to spent everyday with Aragon, the woman who always cared for her. What more can she ask for?

She enjoyed the quiet. It gave her the time and space to think. She could be all alone with only her thoughts, and she could let her creativity run rampant. The only limitation set before her being her energy, she cursed herself for being tired all the time, she wished that her body could just let her do what she wanted without setting such restraints.

A nap would be nice. She didn’t have much energy left to power through the rest of the night anyways.

She plopped herself down on the bed next to her, with her phone in her hand, she lazily browsed through the device in hopes of tiring herself out more.

She wasn’t really active on any form of social media, she didn’t have any games on her phone, if you compared to the phone to anyone else’s, you’d find that her phone is a barren and empty space. In an act of desperation, she stumbled onto the contacts list.

Expectantly, there wasn’t a lot of people on it as well. They were either associates from work or her godmother. Well, there was one exception to this, and their name was Katherine Howard.

Katherine was her friend. They met from university, which wasn’t something Cathy thought would happen. Still, through a series of incredibly fortunate events, the two had built a friendship.

Cathy hasn’t contacted her after graduation though. She wanted to, but there was a cloud of thoughts that has always stopped her.

She believed that Katherine had already moved on, she’s already been forgotten, Katherine only hung out with her out of pity. She thought that she wasn’t a part of the pink girl’s life anymore. Sometimes, your imagination just comes back to bite you in the ass, Cathy is a great example of this with her constant overthinking.

It’s evident that the two had missed each other’s company.

Her sapphire eyes lingered on the name, but then, she shut off her phone, placing it on the table next to her.

“Watch the entrance! The thief might still be inside the building!” Catherine commanded as she rushed into the building.

“Detective!” The guard welcomed Catherine in, guiding her into the display room, “I swear it was still there a few minutes ago! I really don’t know how they got in!”

“Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?” The investigator began examining the display case.

“Um....yes, actually,” the guard reported, pulling out a card out of their pocket, “it’s addressed to you.”

Catherine took the card off the guards hands, and her eyebrows furrowed at the words written on it.

**The game’s on, Aragon ;) - _The great phantom thief_**

The figure perched on the railing of a rooftop, peering down at the busy city covered in snow. They placed the briefcase on their lap and smirked as they notified the person on the other side of their earpiece.

“Hey Maggie, do you think she’ll like the gift I left?”

“How would I know?”

“Oh well,” the green thief sighed, “time to go pick up Kat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’ll update the six phantom thief au someday XD
> 
> Check out my tumblr (ender1821) if you want!


End file.
